


乐高高和不义义

by Batsy7



Category: DCU, 不义联盟, 乐高动画
Genre: M/M, OOC, 很可能是坑, 恶搞
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 不义超人在与自己的蝙蝠侠决裂后，发现自己无比想念他的蝙蝠侠，但是他清楚自己已经无法回头，也无法和蝙蝠侠回到从前。于是他换了一种方式来寻求慰藉，尝试从别的世界找蝙蝠侠来替代自己的蝙蝠侠。可是谁来告诉他这个五厘米高的乐高蝙蝠侠是怎么回事？！！！这是一个清奇的脑洞，乐高世界和不义世界，一个最甜，一个最虐。暴君不义超人偏偏拿小小的乐高蝙蝠完全没办法。cp：不义超人x乐高蝙蝠侠，不义超人x不义蝙蝠侠；乐高超人x乐高蝙蝠侠。大写的ooc；文笔渣；有人催就更，没人就……





	1. Chapter 1

　　超人已经不抱任何希望了。

　　他的蝙蝠侠与他为敌，而从别的世界搜寻蝙蝠侠的工作也毫无希望。他建立了自己的帝国，然后呢？人类反抗他，曾经的战友反抗他。无数的普通人和超级英雄在这场战争中失去性命。他得到了自己的想要的所谓和平，却也失去了一切。

　　超人坐在孤独堡垒中央，有些绝望地把脸埋进掌心，身后的红色披风此刻蔫蔫的在他身后展开。

　　就在这时，有什么东西砸到了他的手臂上，然后一个很小的声音从他脚下传来：“说出你的目的，丑陋巨大的外星人——”

　　超人蹲下来，用两根手指把不停朝他扔迷你蝙蝠镖的乐高蝙蝠侠拎起来，一脸的不可置信：“这是个什么鬼东西？！”

　　咔哒咔哒咔哒咔哒。乐高蝙蝠侠不高兴的用自己的钳子手敲击着面前的桌子。

　　“你说你是蝙蝠侠？”

　　乐高蝙蝠侠抬头看了他一眼，“你不是看到我衣服上的蝙蝠标记了吗，居心不良的氪星人？”

　　不义超人听出了嘲讽，但是奇怪的是，他并没有感到愤怒，“可是你看起来……就像个乐高玩具。”

　　“这就是为什么我叫乐高蝙蝠侠，大个子超人。”

　　“那你是怎么来到这个世界的，乐高蝙蝠侠？”

　　乐高蝙蝠侠停止了不耐烦的敲击，然后指了指身后的传送门，“我想这个问题应该问你，大个子超人！”

　　超人忍不住乐了，“你是说我的工作成功了？我真的从别的世界找到了蝙蝠侠？”

　　乐高蝙蝠侠顿时警惕了起来，拉过自己的小披风遮住下巴，“我就知道这是你的阴谋，外星人！”

　　“不不不，”超人赶紧解释，“这不是阴谋，蝙蝠侠。这是……一次尝试。”

　　“哼！”蝙蝠侠完全的不买账，向后跳了一步，冲着超人扔出了一枚迷你蝙蝠镖。

　　不义超人一动没动，眼睁睁看着小蝙蝠镖擦着他的制服落到了地上。

　　乐高蝙蝠侠：“……”

　　【这个大个子超人一定是有着某种可怕的能力，甚至影响到了我的蝙蝠镖准头！】乐高蝙蝠侠内心嘀咕。

　　不义超人看了一脸愤怒的乐高蝙蝠侠一眼，忍着笑把掉在地上的蝙蝠镖捡了起来，还给他。

　　“我真的没有恶意，乐高蝙蝠侠。很高兴认识你，我是我们世界的超人。”

　　乐高蝙蝠侠别别扭扭的收起蝙蝠镖，仍然不怎么信任这个超人，“你为什么要把我传送到你们的世界？”

　　“因为……”超人犹豫了一下，他不敢相信他居然开始从乐高蝙蝠侠身上寻找自己的蝙蝠侠的影子了。他决定撒一个小小的谎，“因为我的蝙蝠侠去世了，而我非常想念他。”

　　“哦……”乐高蝙蝠侠顿时心软了，钳子手放在超人巨大的手被上摸了两下算是安慰，“我很抱歉，但是蝙蝠侠确实是会死的。我们不是氪星人或者氪星乐高。”

　　“我知道，他只是个普通人类，就像你只是个普通乐高一样。我只是……”超人捏了捏乐高蝙蝠侠小小的手，叹了口气，有些艰难的说，“我爱他，我爱我的蝙蝠侠。”

　　话一出口，超人才意识到自己说了什么，也意识到围绕自己的孤寂和悲哀究竟从何而来：因为蝙蝠侠站在了他的对立面，因为他最爱的人如今成为他最大的仇敌。

　　“唉，”乐高蝙蝠侠深深地叹了口气，“为什么所有世界的超人都非要喜欢我们呢？”

　　“恩？”超人敏锐的捕捉到了什么，“都的意思是？”

　　“是的，”乐高蝙蝠侠一脸深沉的点点头，“在我的世界，我和我的超人是一对儿。”

　　不义超人内心：我难道要吃狗粮了吗？

　　“你们……我的意思是，你居然和乐高超人在一起了？我以为你认为所有超人是危险的外星人。”

　　“啊，”蝙蝠侠坐在不义超人掌心里，耸耸肩，“话是这么说，但是……”

　　“我有氪石啊！”乐高蝙蝠侠掏出了一小块氪石，得意的嘿嘿嘿笑了三声。

　　乐高蝙蝠侠把氪石收起来，才发现不义超人一脸难受的样子，“哦，对不起，我忘记了你也是氪星人了。”

　　“你还好吗？”乐高蝙蝠侠关切的问。

　　“我没事，”自从不义超人在全世界范围内进行氪石的收集销毁之后，他已经很久没有体会到这种无力地感觉了，“你的氪石很小，我只是有那么一点点不舒服。”

　　乐高蝙蝠侠一脸担忧地坐在桌子边缘，晃着两只方形的脚，“我什么时候才能回到我的世界呢？我的超人一定很担心我。”

　　“嗯……”有那么一瞬间，不义超人想过直接把乐高蝙蝠侠囚禁在自己的世界，但他猛然记起了自己的初衷，“我想你得等我把这个不怎么听话的传送门修好。在那之前，你恐怕得委屈一下，在我这里住一段时间了。”

　　不义超人小心翼翼的端着用氪星科技作弊刚刚做好的乐高韦恩庄园，砰地一声重重地放到乐高蝙蝠侠面前。

　　乐高蝙蝠侠吓得往后退了两步，“看着点儿，氪星人！”

　　等到乐高蝙蝠侠终于将他的崭新的韦恩庄园巡视完毕，才皱着眉冲着不义超人点点头：“虽然很多地方还不够好，但是大概能够勉强住那么几天了。”

　　不义超人不知道心中的那份满足究竟是为什么，“你想住多久都行，布鲁斯。”

　　“工作时间，不许喊名字！”

　　夜晚来临的时候，不义超人躺在床上，旁边就是乐高韦恩庄园。

　　“晚安，布鲁斯。”

　　“晚安，氪星人。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　对于蝙蝠侠来说，无论是乐高世界还是不义世界，在一个陌生的地方入睡从来不是一件容易的事情，但是今天折腾了一天，乐高蝙蝠侠累坏了，他很快的进入了梦乡。

　　而另一边，不义超人却是一夜没睡，他盯着那个小小的乐高，听着他小声的打着呼，看着他偶尔不安分的翻个身，踢掉小被子。很久很久之前，他也曾经获得准许，偷偷地像这样看着自己世界的蝙蝠侠。我们也许有机会在一起的，不义超人这样想着，事情为什么会变成今天这样呢？

　　乐高蝙蝠侠睡的很舒服，等到他醒来，还在迷迷糊糊揉眼睛的时候，就被突然出现的超大号氪星人的声音吓了一跳：“早安，布鲁斯。”

　　乐高蝙蝠侠差点从床上蹦起来，然后才后知后觉的用被子挡住下半身，“你的礼貌被丢在氪星了吗，超人？！”

　　不义超人不仅没有生气，反而好脾气的笑了笑：“我很抱歉，我只是想问问你，吃不吃小龙虾？”

　　乐高蝙蝠侠双臂抱在胸前，在小龙虾和蝙蝠侠的黑暗形象之间挣扎了一下，最后还是点了点头。

　　当超人把乐高小龙虾从微波炉里用小镊子夹出来的时候，乐高蝙蝠侠已经迅速的完成了一键换装，脱掉了他印着蝙蝠图案的小睡衣，重新换上了蝙蝠套装。

　　“嘿，大个子超人，”乐高蝙蝠侠一边咬着小龙虾一边说话，“你的传送门，我想我也许能帮上忙。”

　　“嗯？”不义超人悄悄把哈尔发来的通讯请求关掉，然后专心的看着乐高蝙蝠侠。

　　乐高蝙蝠侠吃完小龙虾，擦擦嘴，“我是说，我毕竟是蝙蝠侠，我能够用乐高拼出任何的高科技。”乐高蝙蝠侠骄傲的叉腰，挺了挺胸。

　　“我从来不怀疑这个，蝙蝠侠无所不能。”超人趴在桌子上看着蝙蝠侠，再次把通讯器关掉，不自觉的微笑。

　　“另外，我觉得我们应该使用一下这个世界的蝙蝠洞，那些装备和信息，我觉得我们会用到的。”乐高蝙蝠侠跳到不义超人的掌心。

　　“额……”不义超人愣了一下，“我想……这个可能有点难办，因为，蝙蝠侠‘离开’之后，蝙蝠洞荒废了。”我不能让他知道真相，不义超人想。

　　乐高蝙蝠侠的眉头顿时皱了起来，“所以说，你的蝙蝠侠没有罗宾吗？”

　　我的蝙蝠侠？不义超人想，这可真是讽刺……

　　“不，他是有的，迪克，对吧？他也离开了，这是个……不幸的悲剧。”

　　乐高蝙蝠侠这次沉默了更久，“这可真是……你的世界听起来很悲惨，超人。”

　　“的确是这样。”

　　“但我觉得我们还是有必要去一次蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠侠从来都会有后备方案，就算是荒废的蝙蝠洞，我们也能找到有用的东西。”

　　他不能去那里，蝙蝠侠会留下足够的信息，足够让另一个蝙蝠侠知道这个世界真实的状况，哪怕他只是乐高蝙蝠侠。

　　“…但是你太小了，这么远的距离，你也许会受伤。”

　　“你做出了一个韦恩庄园，大个子超人，现在你要告诉我你没办法做一架蝙蝠机吗？”乐高蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛，“超人，你还没有告诉过我，你们是如何失去这个世界的蝙蝠侠的？”

　　超人又一次按掉了通讯，他知道一定有事情发生了，但是此时此刻，他只想和乐高蝙蝠侠度过一段安静的时光，“这是……很复杂的，我不是……很想谈论这个，抱歉。”

　　乐高蝙蝠侠皱着眉看着这个超大号超人，“我对你们的损失很抱歉，超人，我们可以待会儿讨论这个。但我们真的非常需要解决眼下的问题，你‘能够’给我造一架蝙蝠机的，对吧？”

　　可我不想给你，你会利用一切的机会逃离我身边，就像我的蝙蝠侠做的那样。

　　“我当然能，但是可能需要一段时间。”

　　“我可以等。”乐高蝙蝠侠从不义超人掌心跳出来，“还有，你手里的东西是个通讯器？它震动的时候声音可真大，你是不是有什么事情？毕竟，你是超人，忙着拯救世界什么的。”

　　“是的，我的确有点事情需要处理。”超人不好意思地笑了笑，“但我觉得我不能把你一个人丢在这里，你能保证一直待在这里等我回来吗？拜托？”

　　“我想这是基本的礼貌，没有主人的允许，我哪里也不会去的。”

　　超人得到乐高蝙蝠侠的保证以后，匆匆离开了。

　　超人在离开堡垒足够远，并且再三确定身上没有被乐高蝙蝠侠放上什么小东西的时候，才打开了通讯器。

　　“发生了什么，哈尔？”

　　“是蝙蝠侠！超人，他攻占了我们在哥谭的驻点！”


End file.
